Fun knows no diet
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Matt is on another diet. But Sara & Jeff can fix that. Warning:One cuss word, sibling fun, hilarity.


Fun knows know diet (Only sugar)

A/N:Okay, this is my first story with Sara Hardy in it. She is the baby sister of Matt & Jeff (look at profile for details on her.) She is 10 in the fic, Jeff is 13, and Matt is 16. I know everyone will love Sara. I do. R & R!

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, Pixie Stix, or Wal-Mart. I do not own Shannon Moore. I do own Sara, though.

Pairings:None! (GASP!)

- - -

16 year old Matt Hardy sat in his bedroom, chomping down on another carrot. A platter of numerous vegetables lay in front of him, while a bottled water lay next to the platter. There was a Poison cassette playing softly in the little stereo next to his bed, _Sigh_,"Another boring morning, another boring diet."

Matt was on yet another diet plan, because the "see food" diet sure wasn't getting rid of his tummy. He swore to himself that he'd stick to just fruits, vegetables, and water. But, that'd be hard with siblings like Jeff and Sara. Jeff was always eating, but he never seemed to gain any weight. Not even after scarfing down a whole box of chocolate glazed donuts yesterday morning. And Sara... Well, Sara had a candy addiction. She ate all candy, almost all the time. She was usually sugar high after it, too.

Speaking of Sara & Jeff, they were watching Matt from the doorway, licking on matching blue lollipops. Sara's purple overall pocket hung open, showing more candies stored away. There were three tubes of Pixie Stix poking out of Jeff's cargo pants pocket. As per usual.

Sara cocked her little 10 year old head sideways,"Hey Mattii, are you on another one of your diets?"

"Yes, Sara, I am."

Jeff rolled his eyes,"Dude, you don't need to lose any weight. You are skinny, bro. Chill out."

Matt glared at his siblings and stood up. He lifted his shirt and poked at his slightly squishy belly,"This is NOT skinny, Jeff! Do you have a pudge like this? Well?"

"Yes," Sara poked her tummy playfully,"I do."

The eldest Hardy gave an annoyed sigh,"Well Sara, that's because you're addicted to sugary sweets. That all adds up in the long run, Sare-Bear."

"Nuh-uh, Matt. She exercises and plays outside and hangs out at the playground with Shannon. That helps people lose their tummies. Unlike you, sitting on your lazy ass all day and writing in your dumb ol' diet diary."

Matt gasped,"How do you know about that?" But then he looked at Sara, who had a sly grin on her face,"Sara, have you been sneaking around for him?"

"No. I've been sneaking around for both of us!" Sara grinned goofily and popped the lollipop back into her mouth.

Jeff rubbed his little sister's platinum blond hair,"You tell 'im, Super Sara."

Matt stomped his foot on the ground,"You know what? You two are so not getting away with this!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"This," Matt ran for his younger siblings,"I'll wrestle you down!"

Sara & Jeff gasped and ran down the hall, having dropped their lollipops. They ran down the stairs and out into their large backyard, Matt chasing after them,"Imma get you two!"

"AAHH!!!" The younger Hardys ran around the yard with their brother chasing them. They hopped over branches, boxes, and toys. That is, until there was a big _THUMP _from behind them.

Sara & Jeff stopped and turned to see Matt laying on a pile of raked leaves. It looked like he'd tripped over one of Sara's skateboards.

Sara gasped and ran over to her big brother,"Mattii, Mattii, are you okay? Did you scrape your knee or bang your head?!"

Matt groaned and lifted his head, showing his mouth full of red and orange leaves,"S-Sara, I told you to pick up your dang skateboard yesterday. Now look what happened."

"Mattii, I'm sorry! How can you ever forgive me?"

"Well, I could always-" Matt jumped up from his spot on the ground and began to tickle Sara mercilessly! She laughed and squirmed as her older brother tickled her armpits and sides.

"Ah, Mattii! S-Stop that tickles!!"

Jeff jumped onto his brother,"Dogpile!"

All three laughed loudly and tumbled to the side, becoming covered in leaves. The leaves jumped into the air and crumbled under their combined weight.

"Oh my gosh, that was SOOO fun!" Sara giggled and through some more leaves into the air. Matt & Jeff nodded and looked at the sky contently, still almost out of breath from their laugh/tickle fest.

After a few minutes of silence, the boy Hardys found that Sara had laid down in the leaves and fallen asleep. They chuckled quietly as Matt moved his left arm under his sister and pulled her closer.

Jeff yawned and rested his head on Matt's chest,"G'night, Matt."

Matt grinned and nodded,"G'night, Jeff."

- - -

"Matt, Jeff, Sara, where are you three?!" Gilbert Hardy called, scanning the backyard for his kids. He held a couple of Wal-Mart bags in his arms as he walked further into the yard.

"Where are you kids?" He finally found them buried in a pile of crunchy fall leaves. Sara was curled up into a cute ball with her head on Matt's bicep, sucking her thumb. Jeff's head rested on Matt's chest with both of the boys snoring lightly,"Only my kids..." He said, before walking back into the house.

THE END!!!

- - -

A/N:I know, I know, you all love Sara. I might write more of her later. R & R!!! Peace! ~ Duckii


End file.
